


A Ring To It

by mhunter10



Series: Call Me Private Gallagher [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, private gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the Private Gallagher entries that the Showtime Shameless tumblr is attempting to do right now. It will be updated as those are updated.<br/>Read and like both, or compare them and let me know what you think!</p><p>~week 1~ Ian is adjusting to life in the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring To It

Never thought I’d get here, but Private Gallagher has a nice ring to it.

A lot has changed in a short amount of time. Everything moves so fast here, it’s hard to keep up. It’s definitely a lot more intense than my ROTC days, but this is what I’ve always wanted. This is my dream, and I can’t turn back now. I’m finally doing what I set out to do, and I did it on my own.

Like the recruiter said, a lot of the guys here are dodging pregnant girlfriends or hard time, but many of them are like me. We’re passionate and determined. All the things the army stands for.

This I can definitely do. And it’s easier to act like a soldier when you’re dressed like one. New gear and everything. Nothing like a new uniform to make you feel like a new man. Nothing like a 10 mile run at 6 am to make you feel like a dead man, but it’ll be worth it. I feel stronger already.

Reception week was pretty amazing. Got to get to know my group a little better. Good mix of people, guys and a few girls, too. If it’s one thing I’m used to, it’s sharing close quarters and doing chores, but everyone’s cool about getting things done. Something that’s going to take a bit more time to get used to is the food. It’s not like back home…

I’ve made some mistakes, but here I feel like I can start over.

Anyway, I guess this blog will be a place to put my thoughts that don’t include assembling a rifle or trying not to get blown up. Eyes out, as we say here.

At ease,

Private Gallagher


End file.
